villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morgan (The Drew Carey Show)
Morgan is a villain from the 1995 American comedy television series The Drew Carey Show. He appears in the 1997 episode "Drew vs. Billboard". Morgan is a corrupt businessman who commits fraud and character assassination targeted at Drew Carey. Morgan is a clean-shaven white male in his late 30's with light brown hair and brown eyes. He has a charismatic personality which he abuses to trick and deceive everyone in his shady business dealings. His outfit consists of typical male casual office clothes that includes the following items: a light brown long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans; a beige windbreaker jacket, a maroon polo shirt, dark brown slacks, and brown boots; boxer shorts underwear decorated with light-colored blue squares on a solid white background. He was portrayed by Kevin Crowley. Villainous acts Morgan starts defrauding Drew Carey in the local drinking establishment called "The Warsaw Tavern". Drew is having a conversation with his friends Oswald, Kate, and Lewis. He jokes about losing weight through various ways such as removing lettuce from his cheeseburgers, making the tavern his gym, and switching to light beer. Morgan overhears the conversation and initiates a conversation with Drew by pitching his revolutionary beer diet. During the conversation, Morgan shows an alleged photo of himself before the diet. He says he invented a drug called Vitabeer - a weight loss pill that combines vitamins and blockers that prevents carbohydrates from turning into sugar and fat. After Morgan finds out Drew doesn't have enough money for Vitabeer, Morgan decides to offer a deal. He will give the first bottle for free if Drew will allow Morgan to take a shirtless photo of Drew. Morgan says the photo will only be shown to potential investors and clients. Drew agrees to the deal. Two weeks later, Drew discovers the fraud when his shirtless beer belly photo appears in a gigantic billboard promoting Vitabeer. Morgan's billboard character assassination of Drew causes trouble at his workplace. Drew works at a Cleveland department store called Winfred-Louder as Assistant Director of Personnel. After the billboard is live, everyone in the office is talking about Drew especially Mimi Bobeck. When Drew is interviewing a candidate for a sales position, the interviewee recognizes Drew from the billboard. The interview goes downhill when the applicant starts staring at Drew's belly and asks for Drew to lift up his shirt to touch the famous belly. Drew escorts the man away from his desk. Mimi witnesses the disastrous interview and calls their boss Mr. Wick. Mr. Wick tells Drew that the billboard has to come down because it's creating a bad image for the company. Drew says he can't because he signed a release. After Mr. Wick's final warning, Drew becomes determined to take down the billboard after work. Drew suffers further abuse when Mimi has an ice sculpture created for the Board of Directors luncheon shaped as Drew from the defaming billboard. Morgan gets his comeuppance during his final confrontation with Drew. After work, Drew and his friends climb up the billboard and start peeling off the Vitabeer advertisement. Morgan surprises Drew and his friends by showing up with a staple gun at the billboard after being tipped off by Mimi. Morgan inspects the damage to the billboard and insults Drew by wondering if one of the pieces of the ad was "a flap" or "a gill". While Morgan is preoccupied with the damage, Drew and his friends take Morgan's staple gun and staple him to the billboard unable to move his arms. After seeing that Morgan doesn't understand all the pain his fraud and character assassination has caused, Drew pulls down Morgan's pants revealing his white boxer shorts with light blue squares. Drew and his friends leave Morgan in his boxers and helplessly stapled to the billboard as some cars are coming by to look at what's happening. After a work-related trip to Hawaii, Lewis follows up with Drew about Morgan. Drew states that Morgan went out of business and the Vitabeer billboard advertisement was taken down. Gallery Morgan portrayed by Kevin Crowley on The Drew Carey Show - Stapled to billboard in boxers facing Drew one last time.png|Morgan in his boxer shorts in the final face-off with Drew Morgan portrayed by Kevin Crowley on The Drew Carey Show - Stapled to billboard in boxers by the gang.jpg|Morgan in his boxer shorts stapled to a billboard by Drew and his friends Morgan portrayed by Kevin Crowley on The Drew Carey Show - Billboard revenge in boxers.png|Morgan's defeat Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:One-Shot Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Rogues